Opinions
by Hollywood-diaster
Summary: Opinions can change. Rei thinks Kai doesn't like him. So he tries to change what he thinks is Kai's opinion. Was he right? Does Kai like him or hate him? Will Rei crack the cold hearted Russian? Kai/Rei. Told from both Kai and Rei: Better than it sound!
1. Kai: The beginning

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or any characters. I can only dream. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

This was inspired by my friend Jade. So you have her to thank for this story. :D

(Rei's POV)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kai

I still remember the day we meet. You have changed so much, I know you would never admit it but you have. You opened yourself up to me after a while. It took time but slowly you are letting me past the walls you put up around yourself. I'm glad you choose to let me close. You hate looking weak almost as much as you hate losing. That's why you rarely ever talk to us, isn't it? At least I hope it is. I want you to be my friend Kai, you have no idea how much it hurts when you walk away on us. You have no idea how hard it was to watch you turn your back on us and leave. I had to stay and pick up the pieces, that was the worst part. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to hate you Kai.

You were afraid we would turn on backs on you. You thought we would use what you told us against you. We wouldn't, we could. You were our protector, you didn't like us getting hurt. You watched over us, but pretended you didn't care, why? Your eyes are warming now, they are full of hope. Your proud of us, your team like we are of you. Slowly you are starting to express your emotions, there's no need to hide behind that mask any longer. We look up to you Kai, no matter what we will always respect you.

Life has been harder on you than on any of us. We can't even begin to imagine what happened to you in the Abbey Kai. Yet you still stand tall, your head held high and take everything the world throws at you. I guess you influence the team, each of us in a different way, some more than others. Tyson tries to be nice to you and not annoy you. Hey, he even eats less around you. It's not working that well, but you have to give the credit he is trying. Kenny, well he is always trying to impress you with all the stuff he knows. I can tell you are proud of him, why don't you just tell him? He would appreciate it. Max doesn't eat as much sugar around you, he even doesn't question you as much as the others. Then theres me, I look up to you Kai. I always have, and always will. I respect you, hell I'd go as far to say I worship the ground you walk on. I fell for you the first time I say you. Now I am on your team, I see you everyday, it drives me mad knowing your so close yet I can't have you. You treat me better than the others, you will talk to me but at the same time you push me further away than you push the others. Why, Kai? Do you not want me to be close to you? Do you think I'll hurt you? I couldn't do that to you Kai, I love you to much.

So for now, I'll just sit back and watch. I won't push you, I can't force you to trust me. That will take time. I don't want to wreck what little of a friendship we have. It took me to long to get you to open up as much to me. Do you even notice us half the time? It's like your in your own world most of the time. What are you thinking? I wish I could know, even just a little bit, then I just might be able to figure you out just a little bit more. You aren't as cold as you want people to believe. You just need to let someone under that shield you have put up, you don't need to protect yourself Kai. I will crack you. You nned to see what we all see. You need to understand just how wonderful you are, how much you matter to all of us. Your always on my mind Kai. Do you ever think about me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yes I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. So please Read and Review. I hope to get at least 10 Reviews before I update.


	2. Rei: Trying to understand

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or any characters. I can only dream. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

This was inspired by my friend Jade. So you have her to thank for this story. :D

(Kai's POV)

* * *

**Opinions**

**Chapter Two: Rei**

You're a mystery to me Kon. I think most of the time, you're the only person on this team that I can tolerate. Yet you also the one that annoys me the most, which should be an accomplishment, I mean all I have to do is look at Tyson and that is me pissed off for the day. No, your way is in a way better and worse. You are subtle, careful. You know that I am on to you, but it feels like you want me to confront you. That's not me at all but and I think you also know this, so what do I do? You seem smugger after you make me feel awkward. Do you know how I feel about you? Or do you just take pleasure in making me feel agitated?

I push you, harder than the others but still you take the challenges I throw your way. You even laugh about it after, saying how easy they were. I know different, I notice the small changes in your posture and they way you speak to people. The small signs that you are stressed and annoyed, yet it gives me pleasure knowing that I have a way to get back at you. If you get angry you think before you speak, instead of just saying what's on your mind like you normally do. You choose your words ever so carefully. Why don't you just blow off some steam, let us all see the real Rei. I would love to meet him!

You don't know your true strength and that is such a shame. You could be even better than you are now. Not that I would admit that to you, I do have a reputation to stand up to. You hide behind a mask just as much as I do, if not more. You are better than me but, I don't think many people notice just how 'perfect' you come off. People follow you, listen to you, and even trust you. But I wonder is there anyone that you trust, Rei? I won't push, I know what it feels like to have people stick their nose into your business. So I'll just wait until you feel like talking. If that time ever comes I hope you know that I'm here for you.

Why do you intrigue me so much? You're not that special, I mean sure your different from the rest of them. Your looks and personality, I guess that must come with the territory of being a neko-jin. Still none of the other neko-gins are like you. Even they seem to tread carefully when you are around. Do they know something I don't? Yet, why do I feel this way every time I see you?

You know more about me and my past, than any of us know about you. What are you hiding Rei, is it really that bad you can't trust us with it? I wonder why you want to be my friend. Is it because you feel we are similar in some way, do we both have a past we rather nobody knew about? I hope not, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you like what I have been put through. Everyone loves you, you are the mother-hen to all of us, even those that you dislike. You hate to admit it, but you love us all.

You make me question myself and my beliefs. I don't know yet whether that's good or bad. I mean you have opened my eyes to so much. You make me feel wanted and needed. I guess that's just what you're good at, making everyone feel like they are equal. What is with you? I mean you do so much for everything else but yet ask for nothing in return.

Sometimes when I am annoyed I watch you. I know that must sound perverted but it isn't. I mean you seem so innocent you can't stay annoyed near you. You are so sweet when you sleep, did you know that. You really are like a cat Rei, you purr in your sleep. It is funny just how innocent you look, compared to the way you normally are. Don't get me wrong you aren't dangerous or even look it, but when you get angry even I get scared. See what you do to me, I would never have said anything like that before I met you. Now look, Kai getting soppy, it is a joke.

At first I believed you to be weak, I mean you gave up the match against Tyson. But then I say that look in your eye, as you walked away thinking nobody was looking. You didn't look angry or scared. You looked amused to say the least and determined. What is it that you wanted? Did you get it or are you still trying to reach your goal? You joined this team for one reason, to find something, yourself maybe. Has your search ended or has it only be began?

* * *

Yeah so I know, it still short but I still don't know if I like it or not.

Should I keep writing it or drop it?

Read and Review


	3. Bonding

Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade or any characters. I can only dream. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

This was inspired by my friend Jade. So you have her to thank for this story. :D

(Rei's POV)

* * *

**Opinions**

**Chapter Three: Bonding**

Have I ever told you just how much you confuse me? I do believe I have, I think it is now my mission in life to figure out what the real Kai is like. I don't know why but when you speak to me, I feel like you're trying to tell me something. Yes, I know that is normally what people tend to do when having a conversation but I mean more than what you are saying. Like ever look you give me and pause you take is your way of letting me know what is wrong. Sure, I sound completely insane but that's me. Maybe I could be a superhero. You know, so I could save the world and get the girl. Well in my case guy. What would my alias be, I know Cat Boy. I would be so famous I could even have my own television show or comic book. Now I know I am mad, what would my powers be? Supersonic fleas? That sounds very appealing to me.

I think I need to get a life. Maybe I should just ask you, I mean we rarely talk so it would give us a chance to get to know each other, to get closer. I like that idea, I would never turn down an opportunity to get closer to you Kai. There my minds made up and found itself in the gutter, I'll talk to you. Now where are you? My eyes scan the room, searching for any sign of you. I find you sitting by yourself in the chair in the corner, a book in your hands. I reach you, suddenly feeling like this wasn't such a good idea. Yet it is too late to turn back now. You lower the book and raise an eyebrow at me.

"What is it Rei?" You don't sound too happy, but I catch the hint of curiosity in your voice.

I smile at you, "Well Kai, I was just wondering could I talk to you?" I can feel the blush spreading across my checks, so I lower my head hoping you didn't notice. No such luck, a smirk has worked its way onto your lips. You set your book down before replying.

"I do believe we are talking Rei. I thought you were smarter than that." You sounded ever so sweet saying it, I mean I never knew anyone could sound so good while trying to insult someone.

"Fine Kai, if you want to be smart that's fine by me. I won't waste my time." Ha, that wiped that smug look of your face. You looked shocked as I turn away, before I had made it too far I feel your hand in my arm. I turn around, you give me a small smile and nod your head towards your room. Letting go of me you head towards your room, only pausing at the door to see if I was following. I can't help but smile at you, sure this was going how I had thought it would have. Still you smiled at me. I follow you into your room, closing the door behind me.

You're sitting on your bed when I reach the room, your eyes trained to the wall. I close the door behind me and look down at my feet. I _really_ don't think this was a good idea now.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" You seem nervous now and I can see the cracks in your mask.

"Oh, it nothing really that important. I just wanted to talk to you about stuff." I sit down on the floor in front of your cross legged. You roll your eyes at me but lower yourself into the bed, your arms behind your head. Oh, how tempting it is to jump you here and now.

"I actually thought it was something important, Rei. Fine, we can talk I mean it's not like I have anything better to do. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ummm, well actually I wanted to know more about you. I mean we have been on the same team for ages and, well I know loads about Max, Tyson and Kenny. I still feel like I don't know you. Do you get what I mean?"

You sit up, you now actually look interested. A smirk appears on your lips.

"Fine, I'll go for it. But we turn it into a game. You ask your question and I'll answer it. Then I ask you one and you must answer. Sound fair to you?"

Oh, shit. I look at you, hopefully you didn't notice the look on my face when you said that. I inwardly sigh. If this is the only way to find out more about you, then I guess I'll have to do it.

"Ok, then but I go first," I wait giving you the chance to protest but you seem happy enough with me starting. "Why did you join the team? I mean you didn't like Tyson, or Max and you didn't know me at all. So why? It's been brothering me for some time."

You seem genuinely surprised by my question but you quickly regain your composure. "Well I have more than one reason, the first is pretty obvious. I wanted to be the best, I still do. I realised that if I wanted that to happen I made to make some suffices, meaning no more doing things by myself. The other was, well to get anyway from it all. I mean I knew each of the people Mr Dickinson named were good bladders, probably some of the best there is out there. So why wouldn't I want to work with some of the best and learn from them. I swear if I ever find out you repeat any of this to anyone, I will hunt you down and kill you. Does that satisfy you?"

I nod, "Don't worry I won't repeat a word. Yeah I understand." I wait for you to voice the question I can see you're mulling over in your head.

"Ok, the I understand everyone else's reason but yours I don't. Why did you accept a place on the bladebreakers? Don't say what you normally say to develop your skills, I know there is more to it than that." You fold your arms across your chest, and I know I can't find a way out of not answering the question.

"You know I'm actually surprise you the first person to ask me. I mean I know the others wonder to but they are too afraid to voice their questions. I did want to further develop my skills but I also wanted to get away from life in the village. It was the same everyday, practise, practise, and help around the village. I mean sure I had the rest of my team there but it wasn't enough. My village was like a camp. Only not one that I enjoyed, I wanted out and when I got Drigger I was also given an excuse. Then when Mr Dickinson approached me and I saw you all blade, I felt like we kin of belonged together as a team. So I accepted." I shrugged hoping you understood me, but not really minding if you thought I was stupid.

"Why do you hate all of us? I mean I know you don't _hate _us but you don't like us either." I tilt my head to the side, watching as you scowl.

"Rei, I don't hate you or any of the others. I just don't like getting to close to people incase they use me. I mean I guess the Abbey helped me to think that everyone is using me. But it has helped me become the person I am and I don't regret anything. There is times that I hate Tyson, but that is just him. You can't say he doesn't irate you to the point you wish you could kill him. I just don't see why Max and him are always so happy-go lucky. The only time I hate Kenny is when he annoys me, is when he uses geek speak to me. As if he thinks I understand him, I mean I know I am smart but I don't spend ages talking to a laptop and reading countless amounts of books. Now you, you confuse me. You treat everyone so perfect, and let people walk over you. You need to stand up for yourself or people will just walk all over you. That's the only reason I hate you, you're too nice for you own good. I don't hate an of you, I jus hate some of your qualities. But you can't help who you are." You shrug before continuing to speak. "Why do you always try to be friends with me and included me in the things you do?"

You genuinely seem interested in why I am. I must remember if I ever want to get you talking again, all I have to do if play 20 questions.

"Honestly, at first I don't know. I mean I guess I don't like seeing people getting isolated. It is just something I brought with me from the village, we were isolated from the other tribes of neko-jins. So, I wanted you to feel like an important part of the team. Well, you are I mean we would be lost without you. Then after a while when you still didn't want to be close to us, I guess I sort of felt like I _had_ to show you we wanted you. I understood that because of the Abbey," at the mention of the place you grew up you eyes saddened. I could see the hurt on your face, but didn't mention anything yet. "You were used to being alone, but that couldn't stop me from trying. I guess it's not a good reason but it was good enough for me to try. I kept my eyes on the ground, hoping you wouldn't push any further or I would end up spilling my heart out to you.

Thankfully you seemed pleased with the answer I gave. I suddenly felt nervous, I didn't know what else to ask. I mean sure there were loads of things I wanted to know but I didn't want to push you too far.

"Kai, ummm," I bit on my lip, trying to find an easy way to put it. I didn't think you would mind me asking, that much but I still didn't want to offend you. "Why…"

Tyson pulled open you bedroom door and fell into the room. "Kai, there you are." Tyson smiled at me when he saw me. Why does he always have to show up at the worst of times. I couldn't help but scowl at the oblivious blader. You seemed annoyed at him to, I got the feeling that you wanted to hear my question just as much as I wanted to know the answer.

"What do you want Tyson? Can't you see that Rei and I are busy." You don't try and hide your annoyance. A scowl now firmly in place.

Tyson reach for his hat and starts playing with it. The only time he does this is when he is nervous. A small smile plays on my lips, I wonder what he did now. It will be fun to watch whatever it is, that you decides to make Tyson to do as punishment.

"Sorry, but it is kind of important." Tyson starts mumbling looking at the ground, now playing with a piece of wool on his top.

"Well, spit it out already. What did you do now?" You snap at Tyson.

"Well you see, Max is kind of stuck." We both stare at each other before you Tyson continues to speak. "He dropped my blade behind the radiator, so I hold him he had to get it back out. So Max stuck his hand behind it, and now he can't get it out." Tyson gives a small, nervous laugh before looking up. "And the worst part is. He still hasn't got my blade."

With that you get up and drag Tyson out the room. I guess our game will have to wait. I leave your room, closing the door behind me. Well at least I know a bit more about you Kai.

* * *

Thanks to all of those who have reviewed. So there's another one hopefully better and definietly longer. What do you think? Read and Review


End file.
